vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souichi Tsujii
|-|Kid= |-|Adult= |-|Anime= Summary He insists that he was born on June 6, at precisely 6:06 and 6 seconds, though his actual birthday is May 3. An eccentric oddball of an 11 year old, Souichi specializes in voodoo and enjoys causing havoc against people he doesn't like. Despite the dark nature of his actions, Souichi is shown to be childish, spelling things wrong or mistaking words, reminding us that he's still only 11. Souichi apparently suffers from anemia—as a result, he is almost always seen chewing iron nails in his mouth and sometimes makes them look like teeth. He dislikes his older brother Koichi and cousin Michina, and often tries to scare them and his sister Sayuri. As an adult, he somehow masters high level of dark magic as he now can generate nails from his mouths and put a binding spell to turn his family into hideous figures to do his bidding in his haunted house business. At the same time, he marries Mrs Fuchi and fathers a son who is a cannibalistic monster just like his mother. Due to his wife's terrifying personality, he has to live a nomadic life to get away from her as he goes from town to town opening haunted houses to get away from her. Eventually, his wife tracks him down and drags him away with her whilst threatening to kill him if he leaves her and their son again. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Souichi Tsujii Origin: Junji Ito Verse Gender: Male Age: 11, 12 in "Souichi's birthday", 27 in the future Classification: Human, Magic User, Founder of several Haunted Houses and the "Souichi Front" Powers and Abilities: Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic (Black Magic), Resurrection, Necromancy, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Preparation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, Weather Manipulation, Transformation, Likely more (seems to have a large amount of Curses), Can generate and shoot nails out of his mouth Attack Potency: Unknown, powers bypass durability Speed: Normal human, Unknown with Black Magic | Should be faster than his Kid Version Lifting Strength: Normal human Striking Strength: Normal human Durability: At least Human level (Had his cheeks impaled by his nails, Got electrified by his abnormal cat which sent him to a hospital) Stamina: Average, likely higher Range: A few meters with his nails, Unknown with Black Magic (Seems to have no specific limit, as it even reached Tokyo). Standard Equipment: His nails Intelligence: Above Average, extremely smart when it comes to Black Magic. He's a cunning, manipulative and sarcastic Sociopath who's almost always laid back and has a great knowledge in Black Magic, being able to put in deadly traps in his house, using Voodoo Dolls in several ways, creating human sized dolls who are able to move, causing hallucinations, Curses that bring back the dead, etc for example. He's also able to talk to Dolls and often analyzes stuff, making it almost ridiculous. Weaknesses: He's rather arrogant, cowardly and cocky, thinking that he's better than everyone which kinda makes sense though since he's still a kid. He also has a secret fear of spiders | Is secretly still a coward. Key: Kid | Adult Note: He loves Strawberry-flavored shaved ice, Voodoo and jokes. Gallery Junji-Ito-horror-manga-Shuiichi.jpg|Souichi's Diary of Delights (Volume 5 in the Horror World of Junji Ito). Souichi's_curses.jpg|Souichi's Diary of Curses (Volume 6 in the Horror World of Junji Ito). 128d9ed25c37436cb6e0b3e46035371c.jpg|Souichi's Selfish Curse (Volume 3 in the Junji Ito Masterpiece Collection of Junji Ito). Ito Junji Collection OP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Preparation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Junji Ito Verse Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Crazy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sadists Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Horror Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Parents Category:Anime Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Voodoo Users